Don't Hold me Down
by lilkidsscareme
Summary: I feel the agony start to rip a hole in my chest and I feel the urge to drop to my knees and beg him to come back, but I know he won't. I stand my ground. I refuse to let this ruin me. I refuse to let some boy break me. An Aro/Bella story. Lemons later.


**Hi Everybody! This is my first Fanfic so I apologize in advance about any mistakes made. Sorry if the Italian in this story is inaccurate, I'm using Google translator. But yeah, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing!**

Chapter 1:

**Bella POV**

He left me. He fucking left me in the middle of the woods. Like you never existed? Bullshit! I feel the agony start to rip a hole in my chest and I feel the urge to drop to my knees and beg him to come back, but I know he won't. I stand my ground. I refuse to let this ruin me. I refuse to let some boy break me. I realize that he has been dazzling me and controlling me since day one, and I'm pissed! There's nothing to destroy because he's already destroyed the Bella I was! This realization brings on a new emotion; pure rage. Rage at Edward Cullen for what he did. Rage at the rest of the Cullens for letting him do this. Rage at myself for letting him do it and not heeding Jacob's warnings or not listening to Charlie's advice. I turn around and stomp towards the house.

As I enter the yard I notice the cruiser parked in the driveway. Great…here comes an awkward conversation trying to explain why the Cullens left so suddenly. I walk in and hear Charlie fumbling around in the kitchen.

"Hey Bells!" He calls.

"Dad, what on earth are you doing?"

"Well, since you left a note saying you went on a walk I'd figure I would cook dinner…" He trailed off sheepishly.

I stared at him dumfounded. "But…I didn't leave…" It hit me before I could finish, Edward had forged my handwriting and left the note. Bastard!

"Bella…" Charlie sounded concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Why?"

"Well, I thought you would be upset that the Cullens left town."

"You know?" I asked surprised.

"The whole town knows Bells; Dr. Cullen got a job offer in Los Angeles."

"Oh." That was all I could say. At least I didn't need to make up an excuse for Charlie.

"Why? What happened?" Charlie looked at me suspiciously.

"Edward dumped me before he left." I told him plainly while taking the pot of pasta out of his hands.

"I'm sorry Bells. Are you gonna be ok?"

What? No I'm happy he's gone, or He didn't deserve you speeches? That's odd considering Charlie hated Edward. He seems really concerned.

"I'm fine dad. I'm actually kind of relived he's gone; our relationship wasn't exactly…healthy. I won't let him ruin my life."

"Good for you. You need to reconnect with your friends, why not give Jake a call?" Good Idea.

"I will later." I said as I strained the pasta and finished the sauce.

Dinner was silent after that. After he was finished, Charlie grabbed a beer and headed towards the living room, leaving me with my thoughts and the dishes. As I was washing the dishes, I reflected on my relationship with Edward. Looking back, I noticed he never told me half of what was going on. He wouldn't let me go to the rez to see Jacob. Hell, I couldn't even wear what I wanted thanks to Alice. The more I think about it, the more I see how those two are perfect for each other. I chuckle to myself at the thought. Two annoying control freaks who loved playing with humans. A match made in heaven really. I don't know why they don't see it coming, pun intended.

I start thinking about the rest of the Cullens; Carlisle, He was like a second father. Always there when you had an issue and he always had an answer for anything. Esme, loving and supportive of all her children. She acted more of a mother to me than Renee! Emmett, big brother bear. Always happy and cheerful. Always picking on me as big brothers are supposed to. Rosalie, she was honest and upfront with her thoughts and feelings towards me. Wasn't afraid to show her disapproval of me. Then there's Jasper, we didn't talk much, just a casual hello in passing but I miss him as much as everyone else. I never blamed him for attacking me, I wish I got the chance to tell him I forgive him and it wasn't his fault. Stupid Edward! He could have at least let me say goodbye to everyone. The more I thought about how he treated me and the way he left me, the angrier I became. I slammed the cupboard shut and stomped upstairs and into the shower.

After I finished putting my pyjamas on and drying my hair, I plugged my IPod into its speakers and pressed shuffle. A song I really did not want to hear right now started to play;

_**And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to**_

_**Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to**_

_**And now the night is near**_

_**Now I can make believe he's here.**_

_**Sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody else is sleeping**_

_**I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping**_

_**The city goes to bed**_

_**And I can live inside my head**_

I groan and shut it off. I really didn't need to be any more depressed right now. That is not helping me forget about Edward. I grab my phone and flop on my bed and dial Jake's number.

_***Ring* *Ring***_

"Hello?" Jake answers.

"Hey Jake! Long-time no talk!"

"Bella? How are you? How are you taking the lee- I mean Cullens leaving? Did you want to hang out?" He was asking questions so fast I barely understood him.

"Jake, slow down. I'm fine. I'm taking it surprisingly well. Yes I want to hang out, can I come out tomorrow?"

"Sure Bells. I miss you coming to see me."

"I know. I miss hanging out too. I'll come by after lunch ok?"

"Alright, Bella. Love you"

"Love you too" and I hung up.

I do love Jacob, but not in a romantic way. More of a best friend/ brother type of way. I know he wants us to date, but I don't return his feelings. I don't think there will ever be a chance for us.

I look around my room and I notice all the pictures of me and the Cullens and their gifts are gone. Good. Saves me the trouble of doing it myself. I get up and close the window, it feels…refreshing in a way, like I'm closing a door, or in this case a window to my past. I lay in my bed and as I drift off to sleep I make one more realization; Edward Cullen will never have any type of hold on me ever again.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The song is called "On my Own" and it's from Les Miserables.**


End file.
